dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Medamatcha
|Race=Slug-jin |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 762 |Occupation=Elite Soldier |Allegiance=Lord Slug's clan |FamConnect=Medas (offspring) Lord Slug (boss) Angila (comrade) Wings (comrade) Gyoshu (comrade) Kakuja (comrade) Commander Zeeun (comrade) }} is a short, frog-faced, green-skinned henchman of Lord Slug. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Lord Slug'' ]] Upon arriving on Earth, Medamatcha locates the Dragon Balls for Lord Slug along with Angila, Wings, and three other soldiers in less than one hour, finding the One-Star Ball in a nest. When Gohan and Piccolo come to fight against Slug and his minions, Medamatcha takes on Gohan and fires Continuous Energy Bullets at him. Medamatcha then uses his ability to release small clones of himself from his body to exhaust Gohan's energy. After Piccolo shields Gohan from Medamatcha's Full Power Energy Wave, Medamatcha uses his absorption technique on Goku, but it fails and Goku punches him hard, sending him high into the air. Powering up and obliterating the Medas, Goku dispatches Angelia, blowing up his head, before Medamatcha falls back down. He falls onto Goku's outstretched hand, breaking his spine, killing him. Goku then lets his dead body fall to the ground. Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Medamatcha and the Medas make a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, in which the residents of Hell make their escape to the Earth. Power According to the Dragon Ball Cardass, Medamatcha's battle power is 42,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Evil Comet' – The Continuous Energy Bullet attack that Medamatcha used against Gohan. He later used the Full Power Energy Blast Volley variation in combination with Angila against Gohan and Piccolo. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Medamatcha's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Medamatcha fired this lethal technique on Gohan, but Piccolo used his body to shield Gohan from the fatal attack. * – Medamatcha has the ability to release four small clones of himself, which he calls "Medas", from his body that will exhaust the opponent's energy through touch. *'Energy Absorption' - Besides using the Medas, Medamatcha can also drain energy by piercing his targets skin with his large fangs, sucking their energy out like a Vampire. He tries to use this on Goku after he has seemingly restrained the warrior with the Medas, but Goku proves too strong to be restrained even with the combined effort of Medamatcha and all four of his Medas. Transformations Majin Medamatcha Majin Medamatcha is a character in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in Jaaku Mission 5 as an enemy in the Majin Slug mission. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Medamatcha made his video game debut in Dragon Ball Heroes. He also appears as a non-playable boss in Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yukitoshi Hori *English: **Funimation dub: Kent Williams **AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Mendiola Trivia *The part where Goku arrives and kills Medamatcha is similar to the way Goku incapacitates Nappa during the Vegeta Saga. *The clothes he wears are almost identical to that of the Mutated Namekian minions created by King Piccolo in Dragon Ball. This, along with Wings telling Piccolo that they were "from the same demon-clan", supports the idea that Lord Slug can summon Mutated Namekians. *Medamatcha's name comes from the Andromeda galaxy, similar to the rest of Slug's underlings.Supplemental Daizenshuu: TV Animation Part 3 Gallery See also *Medamatcha (Collectibles) References Site Navigation es:Medamatcha Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Lord Slug's henchmen Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters Category:DBZ Characters